


Transformations

by Emma_Oz



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, M/M, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Oz/pseuds/Emma_Oz
Summary: When Hannibal walked into the kitchen he was a woman, a tall, gorgeous woman.Face dropped his coffee on BA’s feet, and  BA shouted ‘What the hell, man!’Then he turned around and saw Hannibal. ‘What the hell?’Murdock smiled at Hannibal from the stove. ‘Do you want bacon with your eggs, Boss?’





	Transformations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [remrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remrose/gifts).



When Hannibal walked into the kitchen he was a woman, a tall, gorgeous woman. 

Face dropped his coffee on BA’s feet, and BA shouted ‘What the hell, man!’ 

Then he turned around and saw Hannibal. ‘What the hell?’

Murdock smiled at Hannibal from the stove. ‘Do you want bacon with your eggs, Boss?’

 

Hannibal swung into a chair and took a plateful with all the fixings from Murdock. He sipped his black coffee and looked up at Face and BA. ‘I woke up like this. Which was a surprise.’

BA rolled his eyes and Face snorted.

‘So far I’ve figured three things out. First off, this would be the gift that Wiccan lady was talking about. The one with the problem with the neo Nazis.’

‘The crazy lady with the cats?’ BA asked.

‘The one who didn’t pay us?’ Face asked.

‘She did say she would get us a special gift,’ Murdock said, ‘Remember? When she waved her sparkly smoke wand over us.’

‘I had glitter in my clothes for days afterwards,’ Face interrupted.

‘I know, wasn’t it great?’ Murdock put more plates out.

Face and BA automatically sat down. 

‘Second thing,’ said Hannibal, holding up two fingers, ‘she specifically said it was for a week.’

He added another finger. ‘And third, you each get a turn.’

 

There was a hubbub of denial. ‘No way, man,’ BA shouted.

‘Are you kidding?’

Murdock looked up. ‘Wait, is Hannibal actually a chick? Like, right now in this room.’

Face glanced at Murdock. ‘What the hell did you think was going on?’

Murdock shrugged. ‘I thought I was having a hallucination. Like the time with the eyebrow creepers.’

Face lent across the table and poked Hannibal’s shoulder. ‘If this is a hallucination, it’s the same one I’m having, buddy.’ He pointed back at Murdock. ‘Are you taking the anti-psychotics? Big pill, contra-indicated if-‘

BA interrupted. ‘Can we focus on the big picture. Hannibal currently has no dick. And seems pretty calm about it.’

‘I freaked out when I woke up. Then I considered the strategic possibilities,’ Hannibal pulled out a cigar and grimed. ‘There are some definite potential advantages to this – I’m thinking recon. No one is looking for a woman associated with the A Team.’

He lent forward. ‘So I’m going to run an intercept on Lynch, figure out that the CIA have on us. Now, here is what I want you to do….’

 

Hannibal was jubilant when he returned to the safe house that evening, buzzing with the jazz. He swayed slightly in his boots and threw his arms in the air. ‘Woohoo, oh yeah!’ 

Then he staggered sideways. ‘Whoops. It turns out that my tolerance for booze is lower. But it was great! Lynch had no idea who he was talking to.’

He tossed a bar of soap to BA. ‘Here’s a mould of his door key. He took me back to his place for a nightcap.’

Face started laughing uncontrollably.

‘Boss! That weasel… you didn’t.’ BA shouted. 

‘I pumped him,’ Hannibal grinned wildly. ‘For information.’

‘My God!’ BA seemed to be having trouble regulating his volume. ‘That sleazebag.’

‘Certainly was,’ carolled Hannibal, ‘I had no problem at all attracting his attention at the bar. As soon as I bought him a drink he was eating out … eating out of my hand.’ 

Hannibal gestured at himself - He was still wearing his own slightly baggy pants, but had changed into a low cut purple tank top left by one of Face’s girlfriends.

‘My God!’ BA repeated.

‘I’m meeting him for dinner tomorrow,’ Hannibal continued happily, ‘I’m gonna really work him. Hard. Find out what he knows.’ He rose to his feet. ‘Now, I really need a shower.’

‘My God!’ BA’s face was horrified.

Face was laughing so hard he was nearly choking. ‘You go for it, Boss,’ he shouted as Hannibal wobbled out of the kitchen.

 

Hannibal made the most of his seven days. He used his newly anonymous form to infiltrate and bug the LA Police, the CIA and the FBI. He ran close surveillance on several potential clients up close, with no need for disguise. And he spent a lot of time with Lynch, listening sympathetically to his thoughts on where the A Team might be.

‘This is brilliant,’ Hannibal said, ‘I mean, I’m literally standing there, looking pretty much the same, down to the nose, and yet he doesn’t see me.’

‘Be fair,’ Face said, ‘He’s too busy looking at your tits.’

‘Also, you don’t look exactly the same,’ Murdock said, ‘You’re like the soft focus version. You’ve got glowier skin. You’re like Face.’

‘Poutier lips, softer jaw, eyebrows way less stern’ Face said, ‘Plus, you know, tits. I can hardly wait.’

‘You keep your hands to yourself,’ Hannibal chided him.

‘I meant mine,’ Face exclaimed, ‘I can hardly wait.’

 

But it was not Face but BA who was the next to transform. ‘Wow, big guy,’ Murdoch exclaimed, ‘You’re like a crazy ripped Amazonian warrior. Like that chick from Black Panther.’

BA was still tall and has muscles for days. Plus glow to his skin that the gold highlighted and a swing to his hips. 

‘Jesus.’ Face said, I just wanna drop to my knees and worship you.’

‘You better back off, pretty boy.’

Hannibal redirected their attention. ‘What are your plans for the week?’

‘I know exactly what I’m gonna do,’ BA said immediately, ‘I’m going to Chicago, to visit my Mom.’

BA’s mother was kept under more or less constant observation and contact was intermittent and sometimes interrupted by raids.

‘Give her my regards,’ Hannibal said, ‘You should be able to just walk through the front door.’

‘I’m gonna take her out for dinner,’ BA said in a rare burst of words, ‘Been a long time, man.’

‘I’m sorry about that,’ Hannibal sighed. He glanced at the team’s two orphans and his eyes signalled that it could be worse.

BA nodded ruefully. 

Murdock bounced over. ‘Say hi to your Mom and don’t forget to bring back some of her peanut butter cookies.’

‘And the mac n cheese,’ Face shouted, ‘Tell her we’re starving.’

‘We’ll see.’ BA grunted, knowing he would return with a van full of snacks made by his Momma for her other favourite boys.

 

Face did a lot of shopping while BA was away. He brought a pile of parcels into the lounge where Murdock was playing Mariokart.

‘Clothes,’ he said, ‘I mean, I don’t know exactly what size I’ll be but I need something that I can wear out to go shopping once I get the new body. Also, shoes. Make up. Vibrators. The essentials.’

Murdock smiled at him sweetly. ‘But you always look good, Face.’

Face grinned. ‘Because I work at it, buddy. Because I care.’

He dumped his parcels by the door and Murdock passed him a controller. ‘You can be Princess Peach.’

 

BA returned late on the seventh day, walking in still female. ‘Hi, big guy,’ Murdock said. ‘Want curry tonight?’

‘Momma sent mac n cheese,’ BA said, ‘Better save the curry for tomorrow.’

‘That’ll give it time for the Windex marinade to permeate. Want help bringing things in?’

Face wandered into the kitchen. ‘How was your Mom?’

BA paused. ‘She was real good. Recognised me right away, which surprised me. And we could go out, walk around together.’

Hannibal entered too, attracted by the voices. ‘Any tails on her.’

BA shrugged, ‘Bugs in the house – I got rid of them. Two guys following her. Showed no sign of recognising me.’

‘CIA or military?’

‘Military, I think, judging by their walk.’

Murdock interrupted. ‘How is her cat?’

‘And her cute upstairs neighbour?’ Face added.

‘Let’s get the food in first,’ Hannibal said, ‘Then BA can fill us in over dinner.’

 

The next morning Face did not come down for breakfast. At ten o’clock Murdock made him a smoothie and took it up to him.

When he opened the door, Face was naked, reclining on a messy bed and holding a pink vibrator. 

‘Does that thing have sparkles?’ Murdock gave one of his high pitched giggles.

‘Sure does,’ Face replied, with a pleasure-drunk smile. ‘It has sparkly beads that move for your pleasure.’

Face rolled onto his stomach and looked at Murdock. ‘Seriously, you have no idea how much pleasure, Murdock. Like – I’ve lost count but maybe high twenties? Being a woman is incredible. It’s like – you put quarters in you, you get orgasms out. Jesus.’

Murdock put the smoothie down on his bedside table and backed away. ‘I’m gonna tell the others you’re OK. And that you’re, uh, shorter than before. Because the mass has gone into your boobs.’

‘Tell them I’ll be down later,’ Face said, ‘And then I’m going shopping.’

He opened the door behind him, unable to look away. ‘OK, but first I have to go to my room. For stuff.’

 

Face came down around noon, wearing a sunshine yellow sundress that was slightly too long. His face was immaculately made up and his hair had been shaped into a soft pixie cut. 

Hannibal nodded. ‘Murdock said you were shorter.’ He glanced downward. ‘He was right about the mass redistributing.’

‘My bra is not right. I don’t think it’s engineered to hold up this weight. I’m going shopping this afternoon.’

‘I get the feeling you are planning some kind of Pretty Woman shopping montage.’ Murdock said. ‘Want some lunch to sustain you?’

‘I do indeed,’ Face said at the same time BA asked why Murdock was such an expert on 90s chick flicks.

‘Well,’ Murdock began making an omelette, ‘I thought my life was going to be all Top Gun, but it turns out that it’s also Pretty Woman, so watching all those movies with Gram was a good way to spend my teen years.’

 

Face returned from shopping with a huge mound of parcels, more than he could carry in one trip. Some were marked with the names of uptown boutiques and some were discretely wrapped in blank brown paper. 

Hannibal shook his head. ‘Do I want to know how much that cost?’

Face grinned, ‘Don’t worry – we are not the ones paying. And, in any case, it would be worth every penny. Think of this as an investment.’

‘An investment in you getting laid?’ Hannibal asked. 

‘That too,’ Face replied. ‘Now, I’m putting on some glad rags and I will be heading out to a club soon.’

Hannibal shook his head.

 

About an hour later, Face came down in a 1940s inspired gown, long and slinky and incredibly elegant, despite displaying quite a lot of cleavage. ‘You look like Rita Hayworth!’ BA said. He took a second look. ‘Or maybe Mae West.’

And then Murdock and BA began bickering again about whether or not watching golden age Hollywood movies with your mother was more or less odd than watching 1990s chick flicks with your grandmother.

‘Have fun,’ Murdock said. Then he added slowly, ‘But remember that you are not in your own body. Your muscle mass is lower and you’re smaller, so don’t let…’

‘Jesus,’ said Face, ‘Have you forgotten I am a Ranger?’

‘It’s just that you look….’ He muttered. 

Face jabbed a finger at him. ‘Did I say anything to Hannibal? Noooo, I was all, have fun with Lynch! Don’t you be telling me not to go get-‘

BA put his hands over his ears. ‘Nonononono, I do not want to hear this. Now have a good time out dancing and, you know, stay out to dawn dancing and all. But do not get into conversations about Lynch in this house!’

There was a beep from outside and Face sashayed towards the door. ‘My Uber is here. Don’t wait up – I plan to do a lot of dancing tonight.’

 

Face returned around noon the next day, looking like a cat that got the canary. ‘Made some good choices last night,’ he said. 

Hannibal made an inquiring face. ‘And how are you going to spend the rest of your week? Picking up guys? Getting laid? Anything productive?’

Face winked. ‘I intend to pick up guys, get laid and be really, really productive.’

Hannibal snorted.

‘I mean it,’ Face said, ‘I mean my job is basically charming people into giving me things.’

‘Conning them,’ BA corrected automatically.

‘You can look at it that way. But basically making people want to give me stuff. Now given the nature of stuff we want – getting into military bases, buying big guns – a lot of the people in charge are guys. Usually I have to charm their secretaries into giving me time to make my pitch to the guys at the top. This way, badda-bing badda-boom, I can go straight to the decision makers.’

‘I’m having dinner with Decker from Fort Irwin today and tomorrow I’m gonna hit up the dodgiest arms dealer we know and get him to show me how to get into his storeroom.’

‘Face,’ Hannibal said, ‘Arms dealers keep their goodies like old ladies keep their jewels. How are you going to get him to take you in to Aladdin’s chamber?’

‘I plan to flash him my jewels,’ Face said simply.

And sure enough he came back with the entry codes to not one but two Aladdin’s chambers. ‘And one has a tank. Could we use a tank, Hannibal? Please, please say you can think of a way for us to use a tank in our next job.’

Hannibal smiled. ‘I’ll make sure a plan comes together.’

 

Face came back one afternoon with a glow. ‘I’ve got a lead on the drug dealers we’ve been after. I spoke with a guy who tried to impress me by telling me about what a hard man he is.’

He pulled a face. ‘Anyway, there’s a meet going down this evening. The guy is low level, but…’

‘We can tail the guy he meets, work our way up the chain. Good work, Lieutenant.’ He gestured for BA to follow him into the lounge. ‘You and I will take the tail, BA.’

Face put up a hand and Murdock gave him a high five. ‘I’m thinking we celebrate tonight. Delmonicos?’

Murdock raised an eyebrow. ‘Think I’ll need a tie?’

‘And not just one printed on a shirt.’

 

Murdock thought about teasing Face with a rotating bow tie, but in the end went with regular apparel and his cap. Face, of course, had seized the opportunity to peacock and had on a classy wine red dress with strappy heels.

‘How do you walk in those things anyway?’ Murdock asked as they were ushered to a particularly nice table while Face charmed the Maitre De. 

‘It’s a matter of balance. Pilot like you should have the coordination.’

‘No way. I dress for comfort, not style.’

‘Still,’ Face said fondly, ‘You look good tonight. Everyone in the room is staring.’

Murdock laughed. ‘I think they’re looking at you. And if that guy in the corner looks much harder, he’ll have a heart attack.’

Face leant back in the chair and laughed. ‘Imagine him doing the training course at Benning.’

Murdock touched his sleeve, over his tatt. ‘Hey, you still got yours?’

Face dropped his stole over one shoulder. ‘Of course. It would be weird without it.’

‘Good to know,’ Murdock said, ‘But we eat weird for breakfast.’

 

On the day that Murdock was transformed, he staggered down around two in the afternoon, still dressed in the shorts and shirt he had slept in. 

‘Sorry,’ he said, reaching for a coffee, ‘I could not wake up, break free of Morpheus’s… something… something…’

Hannibal frowned. 

‘Do a pill count,’ he said to Face, but Face had already pulled out the labelled packets.

It took a while to be sure, but when he was finished Murdock was still staring blankly into space, and BA had come in to hover next to Hannibal. ‘Numbers are right,’ he said, ‘No double dose.’

Murdock turned his head slowly to him. ‘Dose. Dosage. You know… thingy.’

‘Calibrated to your weight. Which is significantly less now. Damnit.’

Hannibal pulled his phone out. ‘I’m gonna get a doctor to come by. The same one that patched up BA’s knee after the Chester job, he’s reliable, won’t say a word.’

Face put an arm around Murdock’s skinny shoulders. ‘And you’re gonna have a shower, buddy. You’ll feel better after a shower.’ 

‘OK,’ Murdock said slowly. Then, with a ghost of his usual smile, ‘Maybe you wanna see me naked.’

‘Maybe to confirm you’re a girl. I mean, you’re shorter, but where’s the good stuff.’ Face felt a bit mean about teasing Murdock, when he was so out of it. And he looked even more like a waif than usual, short, skinny and with his big gentle eyes looking even bigger than usual in his elfish face.

 

Face kept Murdock under close observation, as he always did when his meds weren’t working right. It was one of his jobs, and had been since the early days. When Face checked on Murdock the next morning, he found him just waking in a blood stained bed.

‘Jesus,’ Face said, ‘It looks like a scene from a horror movie in here.’

Murdock looked down at his boxers which were leaking blood onto the twisted sheets. ‘No wonder my stomach hurts so much,’ he groaned. He ruffled his hair and Face saw his nails had blood crusted beneath.

‘Go have a shower. Put the sheets in to soak. I’ll go to the shops and get some supplies.’

Murdock staggered out of the bed and he patted his shoulder. ‘How do you feel, buddy?’

Murdock looked at him crossly. ‘Like one of my organs is literally shredding itself and leaking out of my body.’

Face patted him again. ‘I’ll get a hot water bottle as well.’

 

Murdock really suffered through the combination of fluctuating hormones and his new meds. And he seemed to be in worse pain with his period than anyone Face had ever known. Though, once he thought about it, he had never shared a house with someone who was menstruating before. Maybe this was normal?

But he looked across at Murdock, lying on the couch and clutching a hot water bottle and looking miserable. No, this could not be normal.

He sat on the floor and studied Murdock’s face. He looked even more waif-like than usual, big eyes peering back at him from an elven face. He was so skinny and small that Face felt a surge of protective affection.

‘Hey, buddy, I’ve been thinking… I’ve had a couple of girlfriends who said that orgasms were the best cure for period pain.’

‘I’ve heard that too. I even borrowed that shiny toy of yours. But it hurts too much. Everything is too sensitive.’

‘Maybe you just need something gentler. Did you try that thing that makes suction?’

‘No, I lay on the bed and cried.’

‘Oh Murdock,’ he patted his knee. Then he had an idea. As Dr Seuss would say, he had a wonderful awful idea. ‘I could help you out.’

Murdock glared at him. ‘I am not one of your conquests.’

‘No,’ he said, ‘Like buddies. Like helping out.’

Murdock was silent.

‘C’mon,’ he wheedled, ‘You know I’m pretty good at this.’

Murdock could not help but smile back. ‘It is one of your talents.’

 

Face was as gentle as he knew. He would have pulled out every trick he knew, but Murdock flinched every time he touched him with any pressure. Instead he used his mouth on his cute little tits and, as gently as he could, his clit.

After a couple of false starts, he was rewarded when he saw Murdock curl up like a bug and give a tiny sigh. ‘That good?’

He as not expecting Murdock to burst out laughing. ‘Jesus, Faceman, you have blood all over your face. You look like a vampire with a drinking problem.’

By the time Face got out of the shower, Murdock was asleep and snoring lightly. He pulled the sheets up over him and turned the lights out as he left.

 

Epilogue

The boys looked at Hannibal expectantly when he came down on the day after Murdock’s transformation back to his usual form. He was the same tall, pantherish man he usually was.

‘Looks like it was just that one week each,’ he said, ‘Shame. There were definite advantages to it.

‘It was great,’ said Face.

‘It was weird,’ BA disagreed.

‘We eat weird for breakfast,’ said Murdock. 

He looked straight at Face and gave him a sweet smile, and Face saw his big eyes and elfish face were the same as ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a treat for Yuletide 2018. Which I was too late to sign up for but wanted to participate in anyway.


End file.
